Your Love for Me and for Her
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: shounenai,, yaoi? RikuSora. You love her, my sky. That's why you couldn't just abandon her and save me.So you treat me different from your other beloved ones?


Disclaimer : I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. Well... except if suddenly God gives me talent to draw, using computer to make 3D characters and SquareEnix and Disney give thier KH license to me.. hohoho... ( I sure hope they will... /swt)

Me : "Hi everybody!! I don't have anything to say except an apologize!! Because my English is sooooo bad,, and I couldn't explain my opinion about love good enough here.. soo.. maybe this will be confusing. But I will be veryyyy glad and thankful if you just read it till the end and leave a review for me. If you want to say that this is dreadful, or you want to tell me that you're not agree,, or you're just going to get angry at me,, or maybe you're so kind and correct many mistakes I've done,, just review and let me know!!!"

Sora : "Stop your speech, it's boring." yawned

Riku : "You forgot to tell them to pay attention to the bold, italic words of _**her**_.."

Me : "Oh, yeah, you're right. As Riku said, pay attention to that and I think you'll be able to understand who she is. Enjoy!!"

_**Your Love for Me and for Her**_

They were there again. Once again in their favorite spot. Sitting on the tree trunks, gazing at the clear blue sky as the sun was about to set. Letting the wind blew and played with their hair. Breathing the scent of the beach that they've already memorized so well since they were children.

"Hhmm…" the blue-eyed boy took a very deep breath. "Aaahh… what a great day…"

The emerald-eyed one chuckled. "Yeah... it is…"

"Do you have any plan for tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. I don't have, either. I thought you have plans for tomorrow, so.."

The emerald-eyed boy closed his eyes.

"Hey…" he called the blue-eyed boy, making the other one turned with such beautiful movement.

"What?"

"What will you do if… if I love a girl, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her?"

The blue-eyed boy startled. "Why do you ask me such question?"

The emerald-eyed on smiled gently; the wind blew away his long, silver hair.

"Maybe…" he stared at the blue eyes deeply. "Maybe I do want to know… about your love for me."

The blue-eyed boy blushed. But still, those emerald eyes were too wonderful for him to resist. "I.. I don't know… maybe I would.. I would be angry at you…"

"Oh? Why?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?! I told you I love you, and you told me that you love me, too!! That means you're mine, and I'm not giving you to anyone else!" the blue-eyed boy was completely blushing now, and it made the emerald-eyed boy laughed softly.

"C'mon… Are you sure you'd do that?"

This time, the blue-eyed boy fell silent. He glanced back to the horizon, and suddenly, there was a flash of sadness in those pure blue eyes.

"I… I don't know.. really… but.. if she's obviously better than me… if she can make you happy better than I can… then maybe… maybe I will let her take you…" he answered hesitantly, and then closed his eyes, realizing his true answer. "In fact… maybe I will let you go with her if it's really… really makes you happy.."

The emerald-eyed boy smiled softly. "That's the right answer."

The blue-eyed boy turned quickly. "What?! You aren't seriously going to date _**her**_…!"

"Don't be silly. Of course I won't. I told you, I love you the way you love me, and I really meant it." A genuine smile comforted the blue-eyed boy. He smiled and glanced back to the horizon. But before long, the emerald-eyed boy had asked him again.

"Let's put yourself into a dangerous situation where you have to save one of us, I mean, me and _**her**_. Which one would you choose to save?"

The blue-eyed boy turned with a puzzled look. "Why are you asking me that weird question?"

The emerald-eyed boy laughed softly. His right hand tried to protect her long, silver hair from the playful wind. He looked up at the horizon, and then closed his eyes.

"Just answer me," he smiled to his friend. The blue-eyed boy sighed. Giving the other a confused look, he answered quickly. "Of course I would choose you. You're the most important person in my life! I love you!"

"Now, now.." the emerald-eyed boy raised his left hand. "That's the wrong answer, my sky."

The blue-eyed boy blushed hard when he realized the other boy was just called him by his favorite name. This sight made the emerald-eyed boy amused. But he was going to teach his friend something important.

"Come on, are you really going to choose me above _**her**_? Are you sure? Imagine yourself in a real situation. Think. What would you do?"

The blue-eyed boy huffed, slightly annoyed. "I've given you my answer."

"I don't believe you're able to do that."

"What?!" the blue-eyed boy shrieked angrily at his friend. "I did save you once!! I'm strong, you know! Why couldn't I save you?!"

"Because," those emerald eyes gleamed. "_**She**_'s there, too. And you wouldn't be able to abandon **_her_** because of me. Of course, you wouldn't be able to abandon me because of _**her**_, too." The emerald-eyed boy finished his statement with a genuine smile. "That's obvious." He added.

The blue-eyed boy fell silent, thinking of his friend's statement.

The emerald-eyed boy smiled.

"You love _**her**_, my sky."

The blue-eyed boy turned to him with a shock look.

"I don't-.."

"You do love _**her**_. Believe me. That's why you wouldn't be able to abandon _**her**_ and save me."

The blue-eyed boy looked confused for a moment. But then, he shrugged. "Yes, I do. I love **_her_**. But it's different! I love **_her_** as my friend! As my sister! It's not the same love like I feel for you…"

"Actually, my sky.." the emerald-eyed boy interrupted. "It's the same love. The love you feel for me is the same love that you feel for _**her**_."

The blue-eyed boy was taken aback with his friend sentence.

"..I don't understand.." he whispered. There were confusion and fear in those blue eyes, the emerald-eyed boy could see them. Smiling, he reached forward for the now trembling boy, and embraced him firmly.

"Let me make it clear, then. It's also the same love you feel for your parents. For all your friends. For Selphie, Tidus, Wakka… even Donald and Goofy. Do you understand now?"

The blue-eyed boy shook his head against the emerald-eyed boy's shoulder.

"You only have one love, my sky. And you divide it for your important persons. That is.." the emerald-eyed boy stroked his friend's brown hair. "..includes me, **_her_**, your parents, and your friends."

"But.." the blue-eyed boy didn't give up. "But you're different…"

"Of course it's different. But what's different isn't your love, my sky. The difference is the way you show your love. Understand? You only have one love, which you divide it to be given, and the way you give it is different to every single person."

"I still don't get it.."

"Let's just say…" the emerald-eyed boy thought for a moment. "..hmm.. that you have a big chocolate pudding. You would divide it into the same pieces and give them to some other people, right?"

The blue-eyed boy nodded. His friend smiled softly. "That is your love."

"So?"

"So.." the emerald-eyed boy took a deep breath. "Let's just say that you're ready to give them all. The way you give piece of the pudding to your parents is different from the way you give piece of the pudding to _**her**_. Am I right?"

The blue-eyed boy thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Nah. And you would have a different way to give the pudding to me, too, right?"

Another nod. The emerald-eyed boy smiled in satisfaction.

"That's the difference. Do you understand it, now? What's different is not your love, but the way to treat those you love."

The blue-eyed boy stared up at his beloved friend.

"So.. you treat me different from your other beloved ones?"

"Yep." The emerald boy smiled gently. "Because I will give this treatment only for you."

The emerald-eyed boy leaned in to capture his beloved's lips with his own. The blue-eyed boy closed his eyes, relishing the sensation, the feeling that his beloved is still there, still on his side…

When they parted, the emerald-eyed boy smiled widely.

"Understand?"

"Yeah." The blue-eyed boy grinned. "But you're still got the first place in my heart, Riku."

Those words gave him a firm, warm embrace from the other boy.

"I'm glad I am, Sora."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Me : "Fyuuuhh... glad it's done. Okay!! Be kind and leave me a review, please??? Oh, in case someone didn't understand, the bold, italic words of _**her**_ means _**Kairi**_. "

Kairi : "Why didn't you just write my name?You easily wrote Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, even Donald and Goofy!"

Me : "Uhmm... dunno.. because..."

Kairi : "Yes?"

Me : "Ehem.. simply because Riku and Sora just don't want to.. they prefer '_**her**_'.."

Riku-Sora : "A likely story!!"

Me : "Ohh. anyway... see you everybody!! Thanks so much for reading this till end!! BYE!!"


End file.
